


Inside of You

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: A semi guilty fantasy I had one night I decided to bring to life in story form.





	Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> There have been quite a few stories of the lead singer of Planet Booty, and not many are for the female persuasion... Just indulge me for a moment (and indulge yourselves as well)

After taking a little time to fully wake up, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and gazed down at the young woman asleep on his bed. It had been a while since he brought someone home of the feminine persuasion, but she was impossible for him to resist. 

Her fair skin glistened, tinged with sweat and floral perfume, long hair flowing over the side of the pillow like a gentle river, full breasts rose and fell from breathing... slightly bruised from his affections.

His sky blue eyes took their time moving down her frame, taking in her wide hips and supple thighs, and the trail that led to the sweet paradise between them.

He put this beautiful lady through quite a long evening... It amazed him how valiently she fought to keep up with his intense ardor, even when he could tell she was hanging by the thinnest of threads: when he seen she had enough he pulled her close, kissed her trembling lips and whispered "It's alright, baby... Get some rest."

He remembered how her eyes stared at him: weary, embers of desire burning deep within, but she eventually succumbed to a deep slumber. Running his hands down her tender frame, he soon hears a soft moan flow from her slightly parted lips. Her eyes open slowly taking in his naked form, a small smile plays across her angelic face. 

"Hey... " she responds, arching her back, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a yawn. 

"Good morning, beautiful ." He says with a smile, cupping her right breast in his hand, giving it a squeeze. 'Women have many great attributes, but breasts are at the top of my list; they are just fun to play with'. 

He lets go to make his way back on top of her, kissing her tenderly. He felt her arms slowly wrap around him as their kissing grew in passion but stop as she sets a timid hand on his face and looks at him intently, almost like she is trying to find a hidden undercurrent in his gaze. Looking over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, she gives him a quick kiss, and starts to get up from the bed.

"Hey... Where do you think you're going to, baby?" He asks, grinning mischeviously as he playfully pinned her arms to the mattress. 

Her eyes dart about his bedroom, only stopping to look at him for a few seconds at a time, like he was a spotlight at full strength. "I... I figured you'd want me to go home. I mean- um... I'm sure you must have some plans with your bandmates today, or- or something, and I... "

"Like I told you last night, darling... The morning is ours: I won't be seeing Josh or Rob until this afternoon." He answered calmly, kissing his way down her neck to the tender spot between her breasts, a look of confidence paints his face at the soft gasp that escapes her.

After giving her another quick peck on the lips, he sits up, runs a hand through his hair and asks ,"So lover, I know I promised you I'd make you breakfast last night, but I think my cupboard is as bare as we are, so-" He notices her expression change and her body stiffen against him.

"You don't have to bother with that. I'm okay..." she says, sounding rushed as she tries to get up again.

He quickly catches her in his arms, holding her tight. "Honey, it's no trouble. A romantic evening can be quite depeleting, as a friend of mine says... Why are you so anxious to leave?" 

"Just because we-" she starts, but something stops her and she pulls away from his embrace to lay on her side, facing away from him. "I just want to go home." She responds, her voice low. "My reasoning has nothing to do with you."

He looks down at her, contemplative of the sudden mood shift, and moves himself to laying on his side, setting his hand on her shoulder. "Beth... what were you saying before you stopped yourself?" 

She lay silent for a few moments, unable to look at him, but slowly she turned over so he can see her, her eyes dark from emotion, matching her voice. "It's not important..." 

"You can tell me. Hell, we spent the night making sexy magic together; you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything." He places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly, feeling her collarbone press against him.

"Just because we had a one night stand, doesn't mean you have to worry about me now." she replied, the cold timber of her voice not matching the tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"One night stand?" he asks, his voice tinged with confusion and a small pang of hurt. "What are you talking about, baby?"

"You know what I said;" she continues, "You met me after the show, we had decent chemistry, you were looking for a good time, and I was willing to give that to you. We should just leave it at that and I should go home." She gets up and quickly grabs her clothes off the floor, setting them on her lap to put them back on.

"Beth," he quickly gets off the bed, walking around to her side watching her struggle to put her bra back on. Kneeling in front of her, he quickly grabs her hands holding them tight. "Please don't tell me this is what you think of me right now," the hurt in his eyes desperately trying to read her expression, but she refuses to look at him. 

"I told you my reasons have nothing to do with you. You are a kind, charming, passionate, handsome man and you don't need someone as fucked up as me in your life."

Letting go of her hands, his eyes finally meet hers and he couldn't believe that she honestly thought this way about herself, but a distinct memory of last night... how she was hesitant about undressing in front of him, brought everything to light: how she was more concerned with making him happy then what made her happy, the passing look in her eyes whenever he complemented her body like she was being hurt, the way she was looking at him right now.

He sits beside her on the edge of the bed, her picking up her short sleeved shirt and twisting it into a tightly rolled mess. "Sweetheart..." he begins quietly, carefully removing the shirt from her grip and letting it fall to the floor. "Come here." She shakes her head, turning her head to the doorway. "Please...?" 

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, she gets up and turns to face him. Pulling her near, she awkwardly sits on his lap. "Beth, you are perfect." he whispered to her, running his hand through her slightly tangled hair.

Once again, she shook her head. The words "No, I'm not;" escape from her lips: the last word barely registers as crystal tears rolled down her heart-shaped face. He drew her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her: her silent cries shaking him to the core. 'How was I so blind? I was so hypnotized by her body, I didn't think to see her soul...' he looked down at Beth, her light eyes red rimmed and glossy. 'Poor, beautiful baby.'

He holds her silently for a while until her tears slow down and she's able to speak. "I'm a fucked up person: I have been for several years. What I'm taking helps somewhat, but I still have these insane low moments that just make me want to die. But I'm too afraid to try anything different, because this has been the only choice that hasn't had too many negative side effects." She angrily wiped the tears from her face. "I don't know why I'm dumping all of this on you, Dylan; I'm probably just scaring you."

"You're not scaring me, sweetheart..." he quietly insists, caressing the warm skin of her back with his left hand. "I wish I was more aware of what you were going through... I thought I was better at being in tune to people then this."

"This isn't your fault..." she begged, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. " I can't help I'm a lost cause."

"Beth... listen to me. You are not a lost cause." She looks at him, helpless. "I don't know what you're going through right now, but I want to be close to you and be there for you in any way that I can." 

"How can you do that? We'll be in two different time zones." She asked, her eyes refusing to look at him once again, instead focused on his hand resting on her thigh, as if she was thinking that it didn't belong there. "Either way, I'll just feel guilty knowing that we... slept together: partly because I wanted to, and partly cause I felt I had no right to hold your hand."

He looks down at her, recognizing those words from somewhere: cupping her chin with his hand, she lifted her face to look at him. "Did you just... quote from The Great Gatsby?"

She turns her gaze up to him, surprised. "Yeah..." she responds wiping her tear streaked face again. "It's one of my favorite books."

Dylan smiles, gives her a gentle squeeze. "I haven't read that book since high school but I do remember certain parts of it. You see, baby... we do have things in common. Whether we stay as open minded friends or become something more, I want to keep you as a part of my life. You are beautiful, inside and out, and I admire your heart and kind spirit. I definitely can't see myself losing you, especially after everything we've been through." She blushes, recalling the blissful evening they spent together. "So... what do you say, sugar plum?"

She laughs, and it's music to his ears. "Yes, I'd like that... but why did you call me sugar plum? 

He smiles, brushing a hand across her cheek. "Because, baby... you're as sweet as they come." He presses a kiss to her forehead, hearing her soft exhalation, that gentle smile making her glow brightly in the dimly lit room. He moves his lips to her closed eyelids then to her mouth, she kisses him more willingly wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Moving her so she can straddle him, his hands make their way down her back to the curve of her bottom, squeezing it eagerly as his tongue slips into her mouth. She accepts him, and eases up with a smile. She pressed her lips to his neck and collarbone, and starts to get up to get on her knees.

Before she realizes, she finds herself on the bed, Dylan on top of her, his eyes gleaming with purpose. "Now, baby..." he said, pinning her hands to the pillow, "this is something I've wanted to do all night." He eased his kisses down her body, as her old instinct begged for her to cover herself with a blanket, but she kept her hands still. 

"Beth," he said, quietly but loud enough for her to hear, carefully parting her trembling legs. "I will tell you that you are perfect on a regular basis... but let me take a moment to show you without words." He pressed two kisses to the warmth of her inner thigh, then looked back at her. "Watch me." Her eyes closed briefly, at the image that was soon to unfold, but opened them again as he eased his way into pleasuring her with a well-trained tongue. The gentle moans that flowed from her were so sweet, and he savored how she made herself kept those beautiful eyes fixed on him through the agonizing bliss she was going through. 

Suddenly he felt her hand slip through his hair, tugging it when he found her most sensitive place. He eased away from it, wanting to prolong this as much as he could take, needing her to feel every ounce of pleasure that she gave to him. 

He paused a moment to look up seeing the rose colored flush of her cheeks and could see the desperation in her eyes, but the devil inside him continued to hold off from the release she sought. When the arch of her back told him she was good and ready, he eagerly gave her what she had begged for, her hand carding through his hair, tugging harder, but not wanting to hurt him. 'Oh baby... 'he thought, as he eased two fingers into the soft heat she possessed, 'I can handle a little pain.' 

She felt so good: the way she tightened around him, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He made his way back up her body, her kissing him hungrily not caring about the taste of her on his lips and tongue. He guided himself into her softness and fought the urge to keep from ending it then and there. 

He carefully caught his breath, and whispered into her ear. "Darling... being inside of you is the closest thing to heaven I've felt in a long time." Her warm smile once more melted his heart, and her lips met his, passionate and wanting as their bodies moved together to their much needed release... 

Feeling her heart slow back down from the dizzying rush, she opened her eyes to see Dylan laying beside her, sleeping peacefully. She moved carefully, so not to wake him, and gently brushed her fingertips against the warmth of his face. 

With all her heart, she wanted to feel as beautiful and perfect as Dylan told her she was... but it would take some time to get to fruition. But right now in this moment, she felt worthy of his love, and that was all she could ever want. She settled back down onto the bed, wrapping her arm around him and resting her head against his chest, hearing the soft thud of his heart beating. 

As her eyelids began to feel heavy from the repetitive sound and the exertion of their dalliance, she felt his arm slip around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She giggled as she felt his moustache tickle her cheek and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "You planning on going anywhere, sweetheart?" he asked, that warm drowsy voice pleasant to her ear. 

"No... not yet, anyways." She answered, resting her head once again on his chest. "Good." He said with a yawn as she felt him softly stroke her hair as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
